1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to keyboard percussion instruments, such as marimbas and vibraphones, which have resonators associated with tuned bars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve the optimal relationship between each tuned bar and resonator, it is desirable to have the resonator respond sympathetically, or be tuned to, a certain pitch with respect to its associated tuned bar.
When a resonator is tuned very closely to the pitch of its associated tuned bar, the resulting tone (when the bar is struck) is loud, but relatively short in duration. With a slight amount of de-tuning of the resonator, the resulting tone is not so loud, but persists longer. The degree of de-tuning and whether the de-tuning is above or below the pitch of the tuned bar has a significant effect on the quality of the resultant tone.
Different musical selections call for different tonal responses. Therefore, it is desirable for the performing artist to be able to select or adjust the response of his instrument to achieve the tonal response he wants for the musical selection to be performed.
Prior art keyboard percussion instruments have provided for pitch adjustment of resonators, but the adjusting means has required the simultaneous use of tWo hands or has been otherwise inconvenient. While adjustable resonators have provided an advance over non-adjustable resonators, they have been unsatisfactory in that the performing artist has not been able to simultaneously tap the associated tuned bar of a resonator to be adjusted while at the same time adjusting that resonator. In other words, it has been necessary for the artist to make a small adjustment, strike the tuned bar to produce a tone, listen, make another adjustment, strike the bar again, etc. The present invention overcomes that problem.